


The Things Gentlemen Don’t Do

by tupoy_olen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Застрелил врага? Сходи проверь тело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Gentlemen Don’t Do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things Gentlemen Don’t Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369206) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



> бета: потерпевший - забор ♥  
> обложечка авторства Шо-тян ♥

_~ Благодаря хорошим манерам джентльмен добьется чего угодно_ (Правило джентльмена N 480). 

_~ Возьми себя в руки и действуй_ (Правило джентльмена N 486). 

***

Через час после того, как они вернулись из забитого трупами бункера Валентайна в горах, Мерлин повернулся к Эггзи и сказал:

\- Кто-то из нас должен съездить в Кентукки и забрать тело Гарри.

Эггзи прошило дрожью. Несмотря на то, что он сам только что вроде как спас мир (а заодно трахнул принцессу, хотя до сегодняшнего дня и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь поставит галочку напротив этого пункта), Эггзи почему-то думал, что агентство уже отправило кого-нибудь в Кентукки. Мысль о том, что тело Гарри, скорее всего, по-прежнему лежало перед входом в ту треклятую церковь, пока Эггзи вовсю развлекался с принцессой, несколько отрезвила его и поселила неприятное чувство внутри.

Гарри заслуживает – заслуживал – большего. И да, наверное, поехать следовало Мерлину, ведь их с Гарри связывали многие годы совместной службы, дружбы и прочего дерьма, тогда как сам Эггзи не знал о нем практически ничего. Но именно Эггзи сказал: «Я поеду», а Мерлин только кивнул, ничуть не удивившись. Эггзи требовалось разобраться с теми чувствами, которые вызвала у него смерть Гарри. И Мерлин, видимо, это понимал. Говорить больше было не о чем, поэтому Эггзи сел на самолет до Кентукки, чтобы привезти своего наставника обратно домой.

Естественно, это был еще не конец.

***

Эггзи пока не видел официальных цифр, которые отражали бы последствия устроенной Валентайном бойни, но, судя по той же церкви, можно было с уверенностью предположить, что наибольшее число жертв пришлось на Америку с ее любовью к оружию и упорным нежеланием законодательно ограничивать его оборот.

К тому же они с Мерлином взорвали американского президента и большинство его госсекретарей, разнеся их головы валентайновскими фейерверками (этот парень походу был полным психом, потому что никто в здравом уме не станет начинять фейерверками бомбы, которые планирует затем вживить людям в шеи), так что стране предстояло разбираться еще и с этим.

Как бы то ни было, предположение Эггзи оказалось весьма правдивым, поскольку когда он добрался до морга, куда вероятнее всего должны были направить тело Гарри, там царил полнейший хаос. И да, он понимал, что государственная система здравоохранения сейчас находилась в состоянии катастрофы, но когда третий человек на вопрос о Гарри ответил ему, что «никого похожего не видел», сочувствовать им становилось все сложнее.

\- Мужчина, рост где-то метр восемьдесят, шатен, в дорогом костюме, - перечислил Эггзи. Определение «красивый» он решил оставить при себе, потому что, во-первых, это был Кентукки, а во-вторых, Гарри был мертв, и тот факт, что Эггзи находил его привлекательным, теперь ничего не значил, не так ли? – Он должен был быть снаружи, сразу у входа в церковь, убит выстрелом голову, - сообщил Эггзи дежурному в морге, но ответ получил от проходившего мимо парамедика. 

\- Высокий, дорогущий костюм, шатен, ранение в голову, найден за пределами церкви? – раздраженно уточнил тот.

\- Да, - подтвердил Эггзи и напомнил себе, что крайне паршивый день сегодня был абсолютно у всех, и он не мог просто взять и вырубить кого-нибудь шокером, находящимся в кольце. Даже если очень хотелось.

\- Мы отвезли его в Чендлер, - бросил парамедик, утирая со лба пот вместе со следами крови, и отвернулся, чтобы пойти дальше. – Сукину сыну крупно повезло: пуля почти не задела мозг, хотя кровищи натекло, будто свинью зарезали.

Эггзи резко захотелось присесть. И выпить. Целый гребаный бассейн скотча.

Вместо этого он поехал в больницу имени Альберта Чендлера.

***

Дело в том, что Эггзи за свою жизнь успел посмотреть очень много фильмов и сериалов с кучей экшна. Отсюда и имя ДжейБи. И почти во всех этих фильмах и сериалах была одна общая деталь: никто никогда не проверял тело. Того же Джека Бауэра, наверное, это касалось в меньшей степени, но остальные – что герои, что злодеи – такое чувство, что они просто стреляли, затем, уверенные, что другой парень сдох, совершенно по-идиотски отворачивались и, несмотря на все приложенные усилия, получали нож в спину, когда оказывалось, что застреленный ими парень на самом деле не так уж и мертв.

Глядя на без сомнения живого Гарри в палате больницы в Кентукки, Эггзи вынужден признать, что, да, возможно, это было то самое кино. Медсестра, которая, о чудо, с первого раза поняла, о ком спрашивал Эггзи, сообщила ему, что выстрел Валентайна пришелся в верхнюю часть левого виска, повредил череп, но был сделан под таким углом, что почти не задел мозг. По сути, это была очень глубокая царапина, из которой, цитируя того парамедика, «кровищи натекло, будто свинью зарезали», отчего выглядело все гораздо хуже, чем было на самом деле. И Валентайн понял бы это, соблаговоли он проверить тело. Но его тошнило от вида крови, внимание Газелль было сосредоточено на Валентайне, и в итоге никто этого так и не сделал.

Да, это точно было то самое кино.

Эггзи смотрел, как поднималась и опускалась грудная клетка Гарри, и в общем-то жаловаться ему было не на что.

\- Гарри жив, - объявил он, когда позвонил Мерлину, чтобы договориться о перелете.

\- Слава богу, - ответил Мерлин. – Из меня вышел бы ужасный Артур.

Эггзи понял тогда, что Мерлин тоже был немного поехавшим, но в его случае, как ни парадоксально, это было скорее плюсом.

А дальше оставалось только ждать - когда Гарри придет в себя от обезболивающих, которыми напичкали его врачи, и они с Эггзи смогут сесть на самолет и вернуться в штаб-квартиру, где у Гарри будет возможность продолжать лечение в спокойной обстановке – поэтому Эггзи сел на стул рядом с кроватью и устроился поудобнее. Он не уйдет отсюда, пока Гарри не очнется. 

Однажды он уже оставил его одного в Кентукки. И не собирался делать это снова.

\- Ты надел мой костюм, - заплетающимся языком пробормотал Гарри где-то час спустя.

От действия обезболивающих голос его звучал пьяно и заторможено. Эггзи никогда не был любителем всего этого сентиментального дерьма, но вашу мать, каким же прекрасным был этот звук.

\- Хэй, да будет тебе известно, я спас мир в этом костюме, пока ты тут отдыхал, - ответил Эггзи, нервно поправив воротник и подмигнув Гарри. Тому совсем не обязательно было знать, что Эггзи ни за что бы не справился, не случись с Гарри то, что случилось. – Так что, старина, признай – теперь этот костюм по праву мой.

\- Я горжусь тобой, - произнес Гарри, глядя на него с той теплотой во взгляде, которую Эггзи больше ни от кого не получал, после чего снова отключился под действием лекарств, оставив Эггзи с теплым чувством в груди и теснотой в брюках.

Да, у Эггзи была проблемка.

***

Фишка в том, что с той самой минуты, когда Эггзи вышел из полицейского участка и увидел стоявшего у стены шикарного мужика, который заявил, что был причиной его освобождения, он уже примерно представлял себе, что случится дальше: в какой-то момент он окажется на коленях, в волосы вцепятся чужие руки, и Эггзи пустит в ход некоторые свои… оральные навыки.

Понимаете, в тот момент он не знал обо всем этом шпионском дерьме. А в реальном мире такие мужики как Гарри с такими парнями как Эггзи не путались. Только если рассчитывали что-то получить. И он продолжал ждать чего-то такого в баре, потом в магазине костюмов, в подземном вагоне, который довез их до полигона. Но эти изящные и смертельно опасные руки так и не предприняли ни единой попытки прикоснуться к нему. Вместо этого Эггзи получил предложение о работе, которое изменило всю его жизнь.

Но настоящая проблема заключалась не в этом. Не в том, что Эггзи ожидал стать шлюхой, а стал шпионом. Как раз это его более чем устраивало.

Настоящая проблема заключалась в том, что Эггзи в тот памятный день очень хотелось оказаться на коленях и почувствовать как эти пальцы вцепятся ему в волосы. Ему до сих пор этого хотелось.

Когда вырастаешь там, где вырос он, и когда в твоей жизни есть такой человек как Дин, то особо не афишируешь, что мужики тебя привлекают не меньше, чем девочки. Одно дело быть хуесосом и совсем другое быть _хуесосом_ , если вы понимаете, о чем он. Так что Эггзи этой информацией о себе старался ни с кем не делиться. Но да, он по опыту знал, что мужчины могут прекрасно поразвлечься вдвоем. Знал ощущение тяжелого члена, который давит тебе на горло. Или распирает задницу. Острое удовольствие от грубоватых движений чужих рук на своем члене, поцелуи, перемежающиеся укусами, когда дрочишь парню в темном переулке.

Проще говоря, Эггзи прекрасно знал, что ему нравилось, и, _черт побери_ , сейчас ему очень нравился Гарри. В своем костюме-тройке и чертовых очках он относился к тому типу мужчин, которые вызывали у Эггзи жгучее желание пустить в ход зубы, целуясь, опуститься на колени и испробовать на нем все самые грязные приемчики, только чтобы узнать, сможет ли он заставить Гарри хоть немного потерять свой долбанный контроль. Причем не как в той церкви, когда Гарри хотя и не мог контролировать свои действия, все же не лишился присущей ему смертоносной элегантности, а по-другому. Так, чтобы волосы растрепались и лезли Гарри в глаза, но тому было бы плевать, настолько упоенно он трахал его в рот и не мог остановиться.

Раньше Эггзи порой позволял себе пофантазировать на эту тему. Потом Гарри застрелили, и он перестал, решив, что это в любом случае стало не актуально.

Вот только теперь Гарри был жив. Более того, Гарри стал его начальником. Эггзи же был для него кем-то вроде приемного сына или ученика. Он, конечно, экспертом пока не был, но что-то ему подсказывало, что трахать своего бывшего стажера, к которому испытываешь исключительно платонические чувства, относилось к одной из тех вещей, которые джентльмен _не делает_.

Да, думал Эггзи, рассматривая Гарри, пока они летели в штаб-квартиру, у него была самая настоящая проблема. С другой стороны, Гарри был жив, а все остальное было не так уж и важно. Эггзи теперь кингсмен, а значит ему просто нужно держать это при себе, и все будет отлично.

Он ведь теперь джентльмен.

Он справится.

***

Ладно, решил он, после того как выбил всю дурь из Дина и его прихлебал, попутно воздав дань уважения Гарри (Мерлин наверняка потом покажет тому запись, и они вместе раскритикуют его технику боя, ведь в Кингсмен все были в некоторой степени ненормальными), вот теперь он будет джентльменом.

\- Ты украл мою фразу, - вот и все, что сказал ему Гарри, когда Эггзи появился в медицинском крыле.

Эггзи закатил глаза.

\- Ешь свой пудинг, - посоветовал он, что Гарри и принялся делать, с величайшей степенностью.

\- Неплохо дрался, - вот и все, что сказал ему Мерлин, а Рокси добавила: - Тебе не следует так опускать левое плечо, - так что Эггзи позвал ее на тренировку, чтобы в спарринге показать, что все у него с плечом нормально, и жизнь потекла дальше.

Вот так, сказал себе Эггзи. Теперь, когда все эти запутанные чувства удалось затолкать поглубже и надежно спрятать, он обязательно справится.

***

И какое-то время у него получалось. Гарри полностью восстановился и занял место Артура. Мерлин (пускай и лишь во время заданий), Рокси и все остальные в агентстве стали звать его новым именем. Но для Эггзи он по-прежнему оставался Гарри. Предыдущий Артур ненавидел Эггзи до той самой секунды, пока он не убил его. Неудивительно, что Эггзи не горел желанием ассоциировать это имя с Гарри. Тот, впрочем, никогда не заострял на этом внимания, и, видимо, прекрасно все понимал.

Эггзи перевез маму и сестру в новый дом, который ему выделил Кингсмен. Находился тот всего в квартале от дома Гарри, на что Мерлин лишь пожал плечами и ответил, что так было ближе к магазину. В любом случае, это был хороший дом, и Эггзи уже очень давно не видел маму такой счастливой. К тому же, не то чтобы ему было тяжело находится рядом с Гарри. Скорее уж наоборот. Но в этом плане все тоже было отлично: он встречался с Гарри, получал от него задания и время от времени спасал мир. И если в процессе работы он встречал девушек, которые были непрочь поразвлечься, и использовал их, чтобы сбросить напряжения, вызванное… связанными с Гарри чувствами, что ж… кроме него об этом никто не знал, плохо от этого никому тоже не было, так что Эггзи пришел к выводу, что этот вариант решения проблемы ему вполне подходит.

А затем ему впервые дали задание, где нужно было получить информацию, соблазнив цель, и вариант перестал быть таким идеальным. Потому что, когда дело не касалось шведских принцесс, Эггзи, как выяснилось, был пока не в той возрастной категории. На вкус всех целей женского пола, Эггзи оказался слишком молод. Видимо, стереотип о том, что женщин больше привлекали мужчины постарше, основывался на вполне реальных фактах. Как и тот, что мужчины предпочитали девочек помоложе. Что и говорить, у Рокси было уже несколько успешно выполненных миссий.

Зато для геев он оказался идеальной приманкой. Ну и отлично, Эггзи нисколько не возражал, его уже сто лет никто не трахал. И если у него была возможность переспать с довольно привлекательным миллионером и при этом украсть у него нужную им информацию, что ж, Эггзи был только за.

Но что-то в выражении лица Гарри, когда тот давал ему задание, не понравилось Эггзи. В нем не было отвращения или чего-то подобного (каждый агент в Кингсмен был в курсе _тайных_ , наполовину виртуальных, наполовину реальных, отношений Мерлина и одного парня из отдела разработок, так что Гарри, очевидно, нормально к этому относился), но было что-то странное в том, как Гарри _смотрел_ на него, пока Мерлин описывал Эггзи его цель: слегка за пятьдесят, седеющий шатен, глаза карие, ведет бизнес на рынке недвижимости. У Эггзи так и не получилось понять, что значил взгляд Гарри, и уже этого было достаточно для беспокойства.

Добавьте к этому его… проблемку, и, да, можно было сказать, что Эггзи все это слегка напрягло.

\- Не обращай внимания, - бросив ему короткий взгляд, произнес Мерлин, когда Гарри и Рокси ушли. После чего вернулся к изучению схемы спальни, где вскоре предстояло оказаться Эггзи. – Он никогда не был в восторге от таких миссий. Наш старый добрый романтик Гарри – верит, что секс должен быть следствием чувств и привязанностей, а не еще одним оружием в нашем арсенале.

Неужели, дело было только в этом? Звучало похоже на правду. К тому же Мерлин действительно был знаком с Гарри много лет и, наверное, знал, о чем говорил. Так что Эггзи списал тот непонятный взгляд на представления Гарри о романтике и постарался выбросить все это из головы. Сама миссия оказалась довольно простой: Эггзи нацепил на себя свой лучший уличный прикид (все представители высшего класса, неважно, мужчины или женщины, испытывали слабость к дерзости и неотесанности), занял стратегическую позицию у бара в любимом ночном клубе объекта, принял рабочий вид и стал ждать.

Двадцать минут и одну дрочку в машине спустя Эггзи, как и планировалось, уже трахали в той самой спальне. Комнатка была вполне себе ничего, хотя Эггзи искушенным ценителем никогда не был: интерьер в темно-зеленых и серых тонах, огромная кровать и зеркальный потолок, в котором прямо сейчас отражалось то, как Эггзи имели на этой шикарной постели.

Эггзи этого не понимал. Сам он во время секса предпочитал смотреть на партнера, на то, какую реакцию вызывали его действия, а не пялиться на собственное лицо в отражении, но, окей, кто он такой, чтобы осуждать чужие пристрастия. А вот Мерлину в глаза он, наверное, пару дней точно смотреть не сможет: объект - Джеймс, но ты можешь звать меня Джим - захотел, чтобы Эггзи остался в очках, а тот не знал, как отключить камеру, так что сейчас, благодаря зеркалам, Мерлин мог в прямом эфире наблюдать, как «Джим» трахал Эггзи. На самом деле он не слишком переживал: Мерлин был своим в доску, если судить по тому же случаю со шведской принцессой.

Придя к такому выводу, Эггзи прекратил думать и позволил себе отдаться ощущениям. Он действительно давно не оказывался снизу, а у «Джима» был отличный член, которым он резкими, глубокими движениями трахал его. После такого секса последствия еще минимум день-два ощущались. И, в качестве дополнительного бонуса, «Джим» был похож на Гарри, и Эггзи мог позволить себе дать волю фантазии. Мог представить, что над ним был Гарри, и что этого его член так замечательно растягивал ему зад. Что это его дыхание сбивалось, пока он вколачивался в Эггзи. Что это ему в глаза лезла растрепавшаяся челка, ведь он наконец-то потерял свой чертов железный _контроль_.

От этих мыслей Эггзи начал стонать как дешевая шлюха, глубоко, протяжно и немного _отчаянно_ , а «Джим» в ответ стал вколачиваться в него еще резче. В наушнике раздался глухой хруст, будто стекло разбилось, но затем член «Джима» еще раз надавил на его простату, и Эггзи кончил, будто чертов фейерверк Валентайна, сосредоточив все усилия, чтобы не простонать имя Гарри, а придя в себя после оргазма, уже не вспомнил про этот странный звук.

Честно говоря, Эггзи был совсем не против и дальше получать подобные миссии, если все они будут такими же приятными. Впрочем, ему все еще нужно было выполнить задание, поэтому, как только «Джим» отключился, Эггзи встал, оделся и, направляемый уверенным голосом Мерлина в наушнике, отпер сейф и забрал нужные данные.

\- Хорошая работа, - вот и все, что сказал ему Гарри, когда он вернулся в штаб-квартиру.

Из его глаз ушло то непонятное выражение и вернулось привычное тепло, и Эггзи был слишком этому рад, чтобы и дальше пытаться понять, что же это все-таки было.

Затем Гарри произнес:

\- Нужно сшить тебе еще один костюм.

Эггзи поразмыслил о своих дальнейших планах на день. Он мог бы пойти домой и выяснить наконец, о чем была эта треклятая «Красотка». А мог отправиться в магазин костюмов и провести день с Гарри. Нетрудно догадаться, что выбрал он в итог не фильм. Вместо этого он провел несколько часов в магазине, время от времени украдкой пялясь на задницу Гарри. Затем был чудесный ужин в гораздо более шикарном ресторане, чем он мог позволить себе до всего этого, где Эггзи время от времени пялился на Гарри поверх горящих свечей, пока они, что удивительно, обсуждали старые шпионские фильмы и поп-музыку.

«Красотку» Эггзи так и не посмотрел.

На этом история с миллионером «Джимом» закончилась, и если Эггзи еще пару дней старался избегать Мерлина, то делал это из чистой любезности. Еще через пару дней у Эггзи приключилась какая-то хрень с телефоном, так что идти искать Мерлина все же пришлось. Тот обнаружился в штаб-квартире, в своей напичканной разными техническими примочками берлоге. Мерлин стоял, склонившись над рабочим столом, на глазах вместо очков у него был увеличительный окуляр, а в руках – что-то вроде миниатюрного сварочного аппарата. На столе лежал айпад с разбитым экраном.

\- Гарри разбил свой айпад, - вместо приветствия произнес Мерлин, не отрываясь от… что бы он там не сваривал своим микроаппаратом. – Я собираюсь заменить экран, когда закончу с этим.

\- Круто, - откликнулся Эггзи, не уверенный, почему это должно его волновать, затем перешел собственно к цели визита, протягивая Мерлину свой айфон. – Можешь сделать что-нибудь с хреновой батареей в этой штуке?

\- Конечно, оставляй, - не глядя ответил Мерлин.

Эггзи так и сделал, а затем ушел, тут же выбросив из головы слова про разбитый айпад.

***

Эггзи порой задумывался о том, что большинству кингсменов наверняка не приходилось нянчиться с младшими сестрами, когда мама уходила провести время с подругами. Ладно, строго говоря, большинство кингсменов вообще были одиночками без семей. Довольно сложно объяснить любимому человеку, куда ты уходишь посреди ночи и почему на утро возвращаешься изрядно потрепанный, если ты якобы всего лишь портной. Поэтому большинство кингсменов предпочитали не заводить семей. Так что раз уж у Эггзи был выбор между одиночеством и нянченьем с сестрой, он без раздумий выбирал последнее.

Вот только Грейси никак не переставала плакать, хотя Эггзи уже все перепробовал, пытаясь ее успокоить: давал ей соску, качал на руках, подбрасывал вверх, читал сказки… Все, что можно было сделать, Эггзи сделал, но Грейси не желала успокаиваться. В конце концов у Эггзи лопнуло терпение, он взял сестру на руки, захватил сумку с подгузниками и вышел на улицу. Прогулка немного помогла, но это оказалось лишь временной передышкой. Едва они дошли до следующего квартала, Грейси снова принялась завывать как корабельная сирена, что без сомнения могло потревожить жильцов близлежащих домов.

Внезапно дверь одного из них распахнулась, и из нее вышел Гарри. Видимо, сообразил Эггзи, подсознание само привело его сюда. Потому что подсознание у него было тем еще мудаком.

Гарри, к его чести, не стал терять время и спрашивать, что он здесь делает: рыдающий ребенок у Эггзи на руках прекрасно описывал ситуацию. Вместо этого Гарри протянул к Грейси руки, и Эггзи вручил ему сестру со скоростью вконец отчаявшегося человека. А затем в немом восторге наблюдал, как Гарри и Грейси посмотрели друг на друга внимательными взглядами, после чего Грейси один раз икнула и перестала плакать.

Очень может быть, что Эггзи снова испытал внезапное желание опуститься перед Гарри на колени и отблагодарить его орально. Но с учетом того, что Гарри держал на руках его младшую сестру и по-прежнему не находил его привлекательным, Эггзи сдержался.

Хоть это у него получалось.

Когда Эггзи зашел в дом, увидел телевизор и то, что было на экране, он вскинул брови и не смог удержаться от вопроса:

\- … ты смотришь «Мою прекрасную леди»?

\- Она шла, я не стал переключать, - ответил Гарри, и выражение его лица, по мнению Эггзи, было почти смущенным. Но Грейси у него на руках счастливо ворковала о чем-то, а значит Эггзи было абсолютно плевать, что там шло по телевизору (хоть передача про балет или набивку чучел, или даже про балерину, занимающуюся набивкой чучел, – впрочем, такое напрягло бы даже Эггзи, несмотря на его жгучее желание забраться Гарри в штаны), он сядет и будет это смотреть. 

Именно так Эггзи оказался на диване Гарри, в гостиной Гарри, рядом с Гарри – и Грейси, сидящей у того на коленях – коротая вечер за просмотром «Моей прекрасной леди». Это было гораздо лучше любых планов, которые могли бы возникнуть у Эггзи на сегодняшний вечер. Сидеть и просто наслаждаться присутствием Гарри, пока Генри Хиггинс на экране заставлял Элизу Дулиттл говорить про дожди в Испании. Некоторое время спустя, когда Генри Хиггинс на экране повел себя как козел, а Элиза собрала вещи и ушла, Эггзи повернулся, чтобы проверить подозрительно притихшую Грейси. То, что он увидел, заставило его сердце сбиться с ровного ритма. 

Потому что Гарри, супер-блядь-шпион, крепко-блядь-спал с его точно так же сладко сопящей сестрой на груди, чьи маленькие кулачки доверчиво вцепились в его свитер.

Эггзи даже испугался, что сердце у него совсем остановилось. До настоящего момента он свято верил, что его сдвиг на Гарри был связан сугубо с сексом и основывался исключительно на желании поиметь Гарри так, чтобы тот лишился своего долбанного контроля. Но в этот самый момент Эггзи осознал, что хотелось ему гораздо большего. Он хотел иметь возможность смотреть с Гарри фильмы на этом диване, вместе ужинать и обсуждать с ним разные глупости. А после этого пойти с Гарри домой и заняться с ним сексом. Эггзи достаточно отдавал себе отчет, чтобы понять одну простую вещь: его «проблема» только что перешла на совершенно новый уровень.

Ведь теперь Эггзи знал, как выглядел спящий Гарри с его младшей сестренкой, доверчиво прижавшейся к его груди. И с ужасом понял, что ему никогда не удастся выкинуть эту картину из головы. Она не потеряет своей четкости, не поблекнет и не забудется со временем. Эггзи был уверен, что она останется такой же отчетливой и яркой, в точности как сейчас, в момент, когда он осознал, что его влечение к Гарри было чем-то гораздо большим. Чем-то, пугающе похожим на слово на букву «л».

На экране Генри Хиггинс попросил принести ему тапочки, и Эггзи в этот момент прекрасно понимал Элизу Дулиттл.

Он был в жопе.

***

Эггзи и Рокси флиртовали друг с другом. Флиртовали довольно много, просто потому, что кучу времени проводили вместе. К тому же, если два человека выпрыгивают из самолета с одним парашютом на двоих – между ними формируется связь. В их случае эта связь проявлялась во флирте. 

Они перебрасывались безобидными шуточками о том, как смотрелись бы ее волосы на его подушке, что он умел делать руками, как выглядели бы ее ноги, обвитые вокруг чьей-нибудь шеи, и каким оснащением он располагал. Но все это было несерьезно. Рокси, конечно, была красоткой, но Эггзи не хотелось от нее ничего, кроме дружбы. Они вместе пережили отборочные испытания в Кингсмен и, видимо, в качестве побочного эффекта, Эггзи теперь мог относиться к ней исключительно как к сестре. И его это полностью устраивало. Ему хватало влюбленности в Гарри, и не было времени разбираться с влечением к кому бы то ни было еще.

К тому же, Рокси гораздо больше нравились девочки, а не мальчики, поэтому с Эггзи они в основном смотрели кино и ели фастфуд, не занимаясь ничем более постыдным. Но он очень ценил проведенное с ней время и ни на что на свете бы его не променял.

Именно поэтому, когда они закончили обсуждать результаты его последнего задания, и Гарри мимоходом поинтересовался о его планах на вечер, Эггзи не задумываясь ответил:

\- Рокси возвращается с задания в Москве, я собирался переночевать у нее.

Они с Рокси не виделись уже месяц, но если Гарри вознамерился поручить ему новую миссию, Эггзи не собирался спорить – он же кингсмен, в конце концов. Впрочем, вызываться он тоже не планировал. – Завтра к восьми?

\- Можешь прийти к десяти, - разрешил Гарри. Голос его звучал легко и непринужденно, но в глазах снова появилось то странное выражение, которое не понравилось Эггзи тогда, во время случая с «Джимом». – Отличная работа на миссии в Дании.

Эггзи мог бы надавить. Мог бы попытаться выпытать у Гарри, какого черта тот сейчас так странно на него смотрел. Серьезно, он мог бы. Но не после того, как осознал истинные масштабы своих чувств. Эггзи боялся, что если надавит слишком сильно, то проболтается сам, и на этом все закончится. Поэтому он только улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Спасибо. Увидимся завтра в десять.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, едва заметно, но искренне, и Эггзи поспешил сбежать, трусливо, как и всегда, когда дело касалось Гарри, и постарался, как в прошлый раз, просто выкинуть это из головы.

Естественно, у него не получилось.

\- Что тебя гложет? – требовательно спросила Рокси, отвлекаясь от пиццы и пива.  
\- Ничего, - попытался Эггзи, но Рокси наградила его взглядом, в котором ясно читалось «это не сработает, давай колись», так что он отхлебнул пива и признался. – Просто… Когда я сегодня сказал Гарри, что переночую у тебя, он как-то странно на меня посмотрел, - и затем добавил, потому что, пусть и был в общем-то неглупым парнем, но этого не понимал, а Рокси в таких вещах разбиралась лучше: – Он же не может быть против того, что мы дружим, правда?

\- Ты ему прямо так и сказал – что переночуешь у меня? – Рокси приподняла брови, одним лишь этим движением будто ставя под сомнение умственные способности Эггзи.

\- Ну да, ведь так и есть, - он неопределенно махнул банкой с пивом в сторону пиццы, фильма на экране («Красотка», хотя Эггзи был в таком состоянии, что перестал следить за сюжетом уже на десятой секунде. Кажется, Ричард Гир продавал корабли?.. Или нет?) и приготовленной для него гостевой спальни, потому что к концу их посиделок Эггзи, как правило, был слишком пьян, чтобы ехать домой. – А что? – непонимающе спросил он.

\- Мужчины, - с каким-то отчаяньем произнесла Рокси, шлепнула его по плечу – достаточно сильно, чтобы остался синяк - и, снисходительно закатив глаза, пояснила. - Он думает, что ты спишь со мной, идиот.

\- Что?! – воскликнул Эггзи, поперхнувшись пивом, уставился на Рокси как на сумасшедшую и тут же принялся все отрицать. – Нет! Гарри не…

\- Думает о тебе в таком ключе? – продолжила за него Рокси, когда Эггзи замолчал, испугавшись, что может сказать слишком много. Но по глазам Рокси он понял, что та и так все знала. – Так же как ты о нем, да?

\- Это что, настолько очевидно? – вопросительно буркнул Эггзи, предпринимая отчаянную попытку спрятаться от унижения за банкой пива. 

Да, он был тем самым парнем-стажером, который запал на босса. И уже этого было достаточно, чтобы Эггзи захотелось вытащить дротики с эффектом амнезии и засадить себе парочку.

\- Он не заметил, если тебе от этого станет легче, - великодушно сообщила Рокси и протянула ему новую банку, в которую Эггзи тут же благодарно вцепился.

\- Легче почему-то не стало, - вздохнул он, после чего, убедив себя, что все еще сохраняет остатки достоинства и способность адекватно воспринимать реальность, сделал глоток и продолжил: - Ладно, пускай я без ума от Гарри, но это только моя проблема. Он относится ко мне как к ученику или к другу, а не как… к кому-то еще.

\- Точно, - сухо произнесла Рокси, снова задрав брови на пугающую высоту. – Ведь Мерлин тоже водит меня по шикарным ресторанам, оплачивает дорогущие костюмы на заказ и практически безостановочно пялится на мою задницу.

\- … это сейчас был сарказм, да? – уточнил Эггзи, немного притормаживая из-за пива и унижения. А затем уцепился за самый очевидно неправдоподобный пункт в ее перечне, потому что вот уж такое он бы _заметил_! – И он не пялится на мою задницу!

\- И как тебя только в шпионы взяли, - беззлобно вздохнула Рокси, качая головой. После чего посмотрела на него внимательным взглядом, который, Эггзи по опыту знал, не предвещал ничего хорошего. – Если я докажу, ты мне поверишь?

\- Если докажешь, то у меня, наверное, не останется другого выбора, - слегка раздраженно ответил Эггзи, не в силах поверить, что они вообще это обсуждают. – Но как, черт побери, ты собираешься это сделать?

\- Завтра поедем на работу вместе, - заявила Рокси с пугающим блеском в глазах. – У меня есть план.

И Эггзи, пьяный и смущенный, вместо того, чтобы сказать ей нет, сказал да, и к концу вечера был жутко всем происходящим недоволен. К тому же, он так и не посмотрел многострадальную «Красотку». 

Утром Эггзи проснулся с жуткой головной болью и лютой ненавистью к миру, тогда как Рокси, естественно, чувствовала себя замечательно и выглядела на миллион долларов. Вот же сатана.

После стакана воды и таблетки обезболивающего ему полегчало, и Эггзи почувствовал в себе силы пережить этот день. Вдвоем они добрались до штаб-квартиры, где, стоя на ступеньках лестницы, его уже ждал Гарри. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Эггзи внезапно вспомнил, что вчера по пьяни согласился на какой-то загадочный план Рокси, и моментально вспотел.

В следующую секунду Рокси повернулась к нему, подмигнула, так, чтобы видел только он, поправила ему воротник и поцеловала в уголок рта. Сделано это было в привычной, выверенной и, за неимением более подходящего слова, супружеской манере. Эггзи, которому было прекрасно видно Гарри, удалось заметить, как на его лице снова появилось то чертово выражение, еще более явное, чем раньше, и на этот раз в нем было видно что-то, что Эггзи мог бы назвать _поражением_.

\- Видишь это выражение? - полным самодовольства голосом шепнула Рокси ему на ухо. – Именно так выглядит ревность.

 _О_ , подумал Эггзи, когда она с абсолютно безмятежным видом отстранилась и направилась по своим делам. Впрочем, он едва обратил на это внимания, не в силах перестать пялиться на Гарри. 

_О_. Если это с самого начала была ревность, то ведь это чертовски многое объясняло. Это означало, что Гарри ревновал его к Джиму-объекту-соблазнения. А потом и к Рокси. 

Потому что это Гарри хотел быть тем, с кем Эггзи пойдет домой и займется сексом.

Это все меняло, не так ли?

Вот теперь, черт возьми, у Эггзи были планы на вечер.

***

Когда вечером Гарри, одетый в один из своих уютных домашних свитеров, как всегда безупречные брюки и со стаканом скотча в руке, открыл ему дверь, Эггзи с удовлетворением отметил его вопросительно приподнятые брови. Удивление могло быть вызвано тем, что на Эггзи был один из тех костюмов, которые заказал для него Гарри. Первый из тех костюмов, если точнее. Или же тем, что Гарри сам сегодня отпустил их с Рокси пораньше, и наверняка полагал, что Эггзи сейчас был с ней. В любом случае, это доказывало, что он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что Эггзи здесь делал.

О, сейчас он его с удовольствием просветит.

\- Эггзи, - произнес Гарри, быстро возвращая себе невозмутимость. Сработали присущие манеры, и Гарри сделал шаг назад, жестом приглашая его войти. – Я не ожидал твоего визита. Прошу, входи, - и затем, когда они оба оказались внутри, добавил: - Не думал, что еще увижу тебя сегодня. Разве у тебя нет планов?

\- Свидание, если все сложится удачно, - туманно обронил Эггзи, не соврав, но при этом сознательно оставив Гарри возможность интерпретировать ответ неправильно. 

В глазах у того на секунду вспыхнула и тут же погасла очевидная теперь ревность, но Эггзи успел увидеть все, что хотел.

\- Я не нашел в Кингсмен никаких правил, касающихся… близости между агентами, - вопросительно проронил Эггзи.

\- Если честно, думаю, они никогда не были нам нужны, - голос Гарри звучал спокойно, ровно и чересчур естественно. Он сделал глоток скотча. Если все агенты раньше были такими же самодовольными снобами как Артур, Эггзи был вполне готов поверить этому утверждению. – Вам с Ланселотом не стоит беспокоиться о нарушении каких-либо правил.

\- Спасибо, но я спрашивал не о Рокси, - небрежно произнес Эггзи, усаживаясь на подлокотник дивана Гарри, как будто это был его диван.

\- Нет? – вежливо переспросил Гарри, но за фасадом безупречных манер Эггзи с удовлетворением разглядел в его глазах любопытство.

\- Рокси, конечно, классная, но мы просто друзья. К тому же женская компания привлекает ее больше, чем моя, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - поделился Эггзи и пожал плечами в эдаком бессильном жесте.

\- О, ясно, - произнес Гарри, понимающе приподняв брови, прежде чем сделать еще глоток скотча, чтобы, по-видимому, скрыть свое замешательство. Гарри был чертовски умен, но смысл этого разговора, если, конечно, Гарри не был заинтересован в Рокси, наверняка ускользал от него.

\- Как ты разбил свой айпад? – внезапно спросил Эггзи. 

Для Гарри вопрос, скорее всего, прозвучал не в тему, а вот до Эггзи наконец-то дошло, на что тогда упорно намекал ему Мерлин, и сейчас это была очень важная деталь для претворения в жизнь его плана.

\- Прошу прощения? – моргнув, уточнил Гарри и сделал еще один торопливый глоток.

Будь Эггзи хорошим человеком, он сейчас перестал бы издеваться над Гарри, но он, честно говоря, так намучался за последние месяцы, что не собирался упрощать другому жизнь.

\- Твой айпад, - повторил Эггзи, внимательно посмотрев на Гарри, и спокойно продолжил: - Я тогда как раз вернулся с задания с Джимом. И Мерлин сказал, что ты разбил его. И вот что любопытно: тогда я об этом совсем забыл, но сейчас припоминаю, что слышал звук, похожий на хруст бьющегося стекла, пока Джим трахал меня, - и затем, глядя на застывшее лицо Гарри, добавил ровным голосом, будто говорил о долбанной погоде. – Поэтому мне стало интересно, как ты разбил свой айпад?

\- Я… я не помню. Наверное, уронил его, - соврал Гарри. Причем соврал ужасно, особенно для шпиона. 

Эггзи был в огромном долгу перед Рокси. Ведь в глазах Гарри сейчас плескалась чистейшая жгучая ревность. Гарри точно его хотел.

\- Серьезно? – издевательски протянул Эггзи и скептически выгнул бровь, после чего нанес последний удар, задавая вопрос, ответ на который они оба прекрасно знали. – То есть это случилось не во время моего секса с миллионером Джимом, видео которого транслировалось через очки?

Выражение лица Гарри – смесь желания и отчаяния вкупе со взглядом загнанного в ловушку человека – стоило всего этого.

\- Я… могу разве что извиниться за нарушение неприкосновенности личной жизни… - с трудом выдавил Гарри, безнадежно растеряв свое обычное красноречие.

Ладно, решил Эггзи, настало время сжалиться над ним и направить этот разговор в заключительную стадию.

\- Мне нужны не извинения, - перебил он. – Мне нужен ответ.

\- На какой вопрос? – в голосе Гарри звучало искреннее любопытство. Он был уже близок, но до конца пока еще не понял.

Эггзи опустился на колени, прямо в этом невероятно дорогом, сшитом на заказ костюме, и замер напротив ширинки Гарри, опаляя дыханием его полувозбужденный член:

\- Интересно, если я сейчас вытащу его у тебя из штанов и возьму в рот, будет ли это одной из тех вещей, которые джентльмен не делает?

Он качнулся вперед и прижался щекой к теперь словно каменному члену Гарри.

А до того наконец дошло.

\- Вероятно, - медленно произнес Гарри. Вот же гребанный джентльмен до мозга костей. 

Впрочем, желание в его глазах подсказывало Эггзи, что принципы сейчас не смогут заставить Гарри сказать ему нет.

И все же, помня, что манеры – лицо мужчины, прежде чем делать что-либо, Эггзи обязан был спросить:

\- Но ты же все равно позволишь мне?

\- Конечно, позволю, черт бы тебя побрал, - Гарри, казалось, отчаянно хотелось сказать, чтобы Эггзи уже наконец приступал к делу, но для этого он все же был слишком хорошо воспитан.

Хорошо, что Эггзи не нужно было просить дважды.

Член у Гарри был большой и красивый, внушительной длины и широкий в обхвате. Горло после таких саднило еще пару дней, но, черт побери, Эггзи всегда любил вызовы.

Впрочем, сейчас он не собирался демонстрировать свои навыки. Ему хотелось, чтобы эти чертовы пальцы наконец оказались в его волосах, и чтобы Гарри, блядь, просто использовал его. Эггзи, не выпуская из рук член Гарри, поднял взгляд и, слегка склонив голову набок, спросил самым дерзким своим голосом:

\- Так что, выебешь меня в рот, или мне придется все делать самому?

И Гарри наконец-то, _наконец-то_ , вцепился своими чертовыми руками ему в волосы и дал Эггзи то, о чем он грезил с той самой секунды, как впервые увидел его.

Выебал в рот так, что у Эггзи заныла челюсть. Волосы у Гарри растрепались и упали на глаза, по лбу стекали капли пота, а от хваленого самоконтроля не осталось ни единого следа.

Эггзи был в полном восторге.

Гарри издал короткий задушенный стон, и это было единственное предупреждение, которое получил Эггзи, прежде чем Гарри спустил ему в горло. 

Эггзи все проглотил. Он ведь, в конце концов, был _джентльменом_.

Но, разумеется, Гарри им тоже был.

\- Джентльмен всегда отвечает на любезность, - с удовлетворенным урчанием протянул Гарри, прежде чем толкнуть Эггзи к стене, опуститься на колени самому и одним движением целиком взять в рот. Разумеется, мать вашу, откуда у Гарри взяться рвотному рефлексу.

Эггзи рассудил, что вероятность кончить Гарри в рот в течение следующих максимум тридцати секунд вполне оправдывалась тем, что он мечтал об этом практически с того самого момента, когда увидел Гарри у полицейского участка.

А учитывая те вещи, которые Гарри прямо сейчас вытворял языком, он должен был отнестись с пониманием.

\- У меня такое чувство, будто мы травмировали мистера Пикклза, - наконец вернув себе способность соображать, хрипло произнес Эггзи. После того, как в его горле побывал член Гарри, по-другому говорить не получалось.

\- Он и не такое видел, - пожал плечами Гарри, а затем спросил преувеличенно серьезным тоном: - И что ты предлагаешь делать дальше?

Эггзи беззлобно закатил глаза и потянул его на диван, чувствуя, что еще немного, и ноги его не удержат. После чего, раз уж Гарри сам когда-то давно первым об этом заговорил, Эггзи задал еще один вопрос, ответ на который почти наверняка уже знал.

\- Возможно ли, что в конце «Красотки» они влюбились, решили быть вместе и много трахаться?

\- Как так вышло, что ты смотрел «Мою прекрасную леди» и не смотрел «Красотку»? – спросил Гарри голосом, непозволительно раздраженным для человека, у которого только что был крышесносный отсос. Но учитывая сытое настроение самого Эггзи, он решил не обращать на это внимание и дать Гарри договорить. – И да, это же голливудский фильм, разумеется, именно так он и закончился.

\- Отлично, - небрежно произнес Эггзи. То, что он сказал дальше, прозвучало гораздо серьезнее. – Предлагаю заняться тем же самым. И время от времени спасать мир. Что скажешь?

\- Думаю, я смогу с этим жить, - наигранно вздохнул Гарри, но его глаза, полные желания и чего-то еще, чего-то мягкого, Эггзи не мог сходу сообразить, заставили Эггзи забраться к нему на колени, чтобы целоваться, целоваться и еще раз целоваться. С зубами и языком, джентльмены так точно не целуются.

Впрочем, Гарри, кажется, не возражал.

Они побудут джентльменами в другой раз.

***

Где-то между долгими часами потрясающего секса и миссиями по спасению мира Эггзи все-таки выкроил время, чтобы посмотреть «Красотку».

Оказалось, героиня Джулии Робертс была проституткой. Каждый день, как говорится, узнаешь что-то новое. Впрочем, в конце определенно была любовь. А Эггзи теперь приспичило купить пианино.

\- Сейчас я понимаю, что наличие этого фильма в твоем перечне говорило само за себя, - произнес Эггзи, лежа на диване, головой на коленях Гарри.

Тот пожал плечами, затем рассеянно пропустил сквозь пальцы волосы Эггзи, помассировал его голову, как, Гарри знал, ему нравилось, и произнес:

\- Справедливости ради, в «Никите» в конце тоже была любовь.

Да, это точно было то самое кино.

**fin.**


End file.
